Aurora The Sunset Fairy
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Lord Milori and Queen Clarion daughter wasn't a very obeyed fairy. But she was just lonely and full of curiousity. How Lord Milori and Queen Clarion could handle the girl but also keeping their relationship hidden?
1. Prolouge

**My first Tinkerbell fanfic! Hope you all like it! R&R!**

**Prolouge:**

Hello everybody! My name is Aurora; I'm the fairy of sunset…

I'm the daughter of Queen Clarion (she's a warm fairy) and Lord Milori (he's the winter fairy). Well technically warm fairy and winter fairy can't be together, why? Because our wings are different, that was the problem. If warm fairy tried to go to the Winter Woods, their wings will be freezing and later broken, meanwhile if winter fairy tried to go the warm places in Fairy Hollow, their wings will be too warm and later broken too.

So, why my mother and father can be together? Long time ago (of course before I was born), they were young and madly in love. Then they were well… married, secretly (means nobody in Pixie Hollow knew it). My mother wore very warm clothes, making sure her wings were safe, and went to the Winter Woods. Well then she and my father uh… made me.

Short story, I was born then. They were very happy about my presence; they named me Aurora and made me become sunset fairy, like the time they always met on the border, at sunset.

But then a tragedy happened. My father broke a wing, and he couldn't fly anymore. Scared that the same thing will happen to the other fairies, my mother (being a wise queen) made a rule that no warm fairies can cross the border to Winter Woods, and so did winter fairies can't come to the warm seasons. That rule even applied to my parents, so they separated. My mother went to the warm seasons while my father went back to the Winter Woods.

I was just a little fairy back there, so my parents agreed that my mother will watch over and take care of me…

**Like it? Hate it? Both? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciated them!**

**I got questions from you in your reviews, and I'm here to answer them! So here it is, time for… answering your questions! Originally answered by me!**

**1. How queen Clarion hid the fact that she was expecting a kid? And her absence in warm side of pixie hollow?**

**2. Did Milori and Clarion live on border or winter woods before they separated?** **Will Aurora be the princess of pixie hollow? And how Clarion hid the fact she is expecting a kid?**

**3. But why Milori and Clarion wanted to hide the fact that they have a kid? Did winter fairies know about Aurora? What are her other talents?**

**4. Why they are keeping the relationship and their child as a secret?**

**1. In my opinion, fairies' pregnancy were rather short (not nine months) and Clarion told the fairies that she had to go for a while for a 'private thing to do', covering the fact that she was pregnant, it also covered her absence in the warm side of Pixie Hollow.**

**2. They lived in a secret place in Winter Woods while they were waiting for Aurora to be born. Aurora originally has royal blood so yes, she was the Princess of Pixie Hollow. Clarion left the warm side and went to a secret place in Winter Woods with Milori, the same place they also stay together if she crossed the border.**

**3. They wanted to tell the fairies about Aurora, but because of Milori's broke his wing in an accident, they didn't want the accident happen to the other fairies, so they decided they wouldn't tell the fact about Aurora. Winter fairies didn't know about Aurora even though she was a Princess, because Clarion hid her to make less suspicious. Aurora can cross the border without getting hurt (she was half winter half warm after all) and she always wore gloves, because her touch can frost things too, like Milori did.**

**4. Because they didn't want the fairies knew about their relationship and in case there would be fairies that dare to try cross the border and broke their wings as well.**

**I hope my answers are the answers that you were all searching for, thanks again for the reviews! And don't be shy to ask again, I will answer them for you!**

* * *

I sat beside my mother's throne and _trying _to listen to the Ministers. Yeah, I said trying, because it was so boring to just sit down around the Ministers that technically much older than me, talking about seasons and everything. My head rested on my knuckle and I took a glance through the window. My eyes automatically fixed on the Winter Woods, the only place I never explore before.

"So what do you think, Princess Aurora?" Minister of autumn asked,

I quickly turned to him, gawked. "Huh?"

My mother sighed and rubbed her temple. "You aren't listening, are you Aurora?"

I shook my head, "Sorry…" I whispered,

She turned to the Ministers. "Excuse us for a moment please." And with that she pulled my hand and dragged me out from the earshot.

"What were you thinking Aurora? You gazed to the Winter Woods again, aren't you?"

"Mother…"

"Just answer the question, young lady."

"Yes. But…"

"Aurora we've being through this a lot! I've told you thousands times that you can't go there!"

"But if you just listen…"

"It was too cold there for the warm fairies, you know that!"

"Stop!" I screamed, making she looked like she was taken aback. "Just listen to me."

She sighed and nodded, letting me to go on.

"Why you make such an irrational rule?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you ever go there, to the Winter Woods? How could you set a rule if you don't even know how cold in there?"

"I…"

"Mother, you never know how much that Winter Woods was so beautiful! There's snow everywhere and we can skate all day."

"Aurora!" she suddenly turned stern, "You obviously disagree me! You will never go there, understand?!"

I was taken aback on how she was talking to me. She never raised her voice to me. "Fine! I don't care! I don't like to just sitting around in such boring old people!" I snapped and flew away…


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews again! This is some questions I got from you guys! Hope all of my answers are useful!**

**1. Did Aurora know (in chapter 2) what happened to Milori? If she didn't know will Clarion explain what happened and why crossing is prohibited? And why ministers didn't question or ask Clarion of sudden presence of Aurora? Did ministers aware of what happened to Milori?**

**2. And was Aurora a baby when she left winter woods and her dad? Because it seemed so, she asked Clarion that she had ever been in winter woods to put the rule; did ministers question Clarion about Aurora calling her "mother"? And who was the father of her? And ever will Clarion explain what happened to Milori?**

**3. When Aurora snapped Clarion and fly away did she knew the back story of her parents? Did she know her father was winter lord? And the fact she possess frost talent? If she didn't know will Clarion tell her? Or will Aurora find those facts herself?**

**4. Does she know Milori's her father?**

**1. I think almost every fairy in Pixie Hollow knew what happen with Milori's wing, they just didn't know about his relationship with their Queen, so yes Aurora knew Lord Milori but didn't know the fact that he was her father. Clarion told her about the broken wing accident to Aurora years ago, the Princess is just too stubborn and full of curiosity so she didn't listen to her mother. Clarion claimed that Aurora is in fact her daughter, from Clarion blood and flesh but only Clarion's (she lied, of course). Like I said before, almost every fairy knew what happened to Milori, they just didn't know about his relationship with the Queen.**

**2. Yes, Aurora was only a few months old when the accident happened and Clarion took her away to the warm side of Pixie Hollow. No, they didn't question her, what they knew is that Aurora is Queen Clarion's daughter but born through magic, without a father (she lied to them, of course). Maybe, either Aurora will found out herself or Clarion tell her, just review more so I made more chapters ;)**

**3. No, she didn't. No, she didn't. No, Queen Clarion always insisted Aurora to wear her gloves, so Aurora didn't know about her frosting talent. Aurora will found out herself and Clarion will also tell her in the next chapters.**

**4. No, not yet.**

**Read and review more if you want to read more about the princess of Pixie Hollow!**

* * *

I sat on a tree branch near the border between autumn and winter. Somehow the Winter Woods was calling for me. I jumped off the tree and slowly walked toward the border.

I extended my hand toward the winter season slowly. The coldness tickled me, but didn't make me freezing. It was a very fun feeling that crept in me. I giggled and then pulled my hand away again. I examined my hand; it was fine, nothing unusual or broken.

I looked around; no one was here, I think I can play in Winter Woods for a while. I walked past the border, and then suddenly my wings turned from golden colored to white as snow. The edges of my hair turned blue but my light honey-brown hair was still visible.

But it wasn't so cold at Winter Woods, mother must be overreacted. I swirled and danced on the snow. I loved being in Winter Woods…

I befriended with a few winter fairies, of course they didn't know that I was from warm seasons. They showed me where a very rare kind of flower grew there. The flowers were sooo beautiful! It was blue and sparkling. They grew in Winter Woods but also can live in warm seasons.

But unfortunately one of the winter fairies told about me to Lord Milori…

* * *

**Switch POV to Third Person!**

"A new fairy?" Milori questioned,

"Yes, she was sooo beautiful. With those white as snow wings that actually looks like Queen Clarion's but they were white instead of golden."

Milori straightening up when he heard about how the fairy in front of him described the young fairy's wings. _White as snow wings that actually looks like Queen Clarion's but they were white instead of golden. _He saw those wings years ago, he couldn't forget about those wings.

"Then her hair was different from us, it wasn't ice white but brown, but the edges were blue, like it was frost." The fairy continued, "She wore some kind of tiara and blue dress, also a pair of pale blue gloves." Then she frowned, "I think her eyes were blue, yes definitely deep icy blue."

The Lord of Winter stood up, "Where is she now?"

* * *

Lord Milori rode his owl and found Aurora skating with the other winter fairies. He landed on the snow and made everybody turned their attentions to him.

"You all may leave us." Milori said to the winter fairies, which of course they quickly obeyed and flew away. Milori then walked toward Aurora with stern look on his face. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aurora." The young fairy answered,

"Where do you come from?" Milori asked even though he already knew the answer.

Aurora bit her lip. "Uh… here?"

Milori gave her a look, "You lied, I know you do." He crossed his arms on his chest, "Now tell me the truth, where do you come from?"

Aurora sighed, "The warm side of Pixie Hollow. I lived with my mother, Queen Clarion." She looked straight to Milori's brown eyes. "Are you going to let me stay here?"

"Of course not! No warm fairies are allowed to stay in Winter Woods, you could have being dead!"

"But I'm not! I'm fine, my body and wings adapted here. I don't feel any coldness, I don't feel that my wings would have been broken, I'm fine!"

Lord Milori gripped Aurora's wrist and pulled her all the way to the border (because she wasn't far from there), Aurora struggled to let herself go but it was useless, Lord Milori's grip was too strong, so she just followed him half heartly…

* * *

**Meanwhile at Pixie Hollow…**

"What?! Princess Aurora is gone?!"

"Yes your Highness, I've being searching for her everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen."

Queen Clarion buried her face to her palm and sighed. "Where are you, Aurora?" she murmured to herself,

"My Queen, do you think… she's in Winter Woods?"

The Queen instantly raised her head from her hand wide eyed. "Oh no…" she mumbled, "Not there, Aurora." She turned her attention to the fairy in front of her. "I think you may be right, we should go to the border and ask for Lord Milori about it, in case Princess Aurora is really there."

* * *

A half of Clarion's heart was glad when she saw Milori dragged Aurora to the border, but the other part was sad on the fact their daughter was wondering around in Winter Woods. But then she gasped when she saw Aurora's white wings, _oh no, it's happening again…_

"Her wings!" The minister of autumn exclaimed, "Look at her wings!"

"Queen Clarion, her wings are white!" The minister of spring said,

"What happened? How could she not feeling cold in Winter Woods?" The minister of summer asked,

"Queen Clarion, what your daughter did in Winter Woods? And how is it possible for her not to break her wings?"

Tons of questions poured down when the fairies looked at the princess that been dragged by Lord Milori, but Queen Clarion ignored them and slowly approached the border, stopping when she was on the edge of autumn and facing the winter.

Lord Milori did the same in Winter Woods; he didn't even dare himself to extend his hand toward the warm season. Aurora stood behind Milori, knowing that she was totally busted for crossing the border.

"Is this the girl you're looking for, Queen Clarion?" Lord Milori broke the silent,

Clarion nodded, "Her name is Aurora; she's my daughter. Where did you find her?"

"Skating on one of the frozen lakes in the South of Winter Woods." Lord Milori pushed Aurora gently to the warm season, once her wings touched the warm side, they changed back into golden and her frost hair came back to normal.

"You and I will have a long Queen to rules offender talk later young lady." Clarion threatened firmly, "Now go to the nursing-talents fairies to check your wings."

"But I'm fine!"

Clarion glared at her daughter which made Aurora looked down and nodded. "Yes mother." She murmured before flew away, but stopped midair and turned to face Clarion again. "I hate your stupid rules." She whispered before continued to fly away.

All the audiences flew away leaving Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, standing face-to-face, only being separated by the border.

"Thank you." Clarion said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she held them.

Milori nodded, "Take care of her."

"I will." And with the last promise, they both went away, not even dare to turn around again…

**In later chapter Clarion will have some Flashback! I made that chapter because one of you requested it! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again guys! I will answer your questions again!**

**1. But I wonder why Aurora is unaware of her frosting skill? And why she never had asked about her father? Did Clarion told same thing to her? (That she was born by magic) and did she have only sunset talent from warm talents or does she have all talents like Clarion?**

**1. Aurora always wearing gloves that Clarion gave her, so that her frosting talent didn't come out, she could use her talent if she put off her gloves. Yes, Clarion did lie to her that she was born through magic so she never asked about her father. She only has sunset talent, frosting talent, and warming talent because I don't want my character to be Mary Sue.**

**This chapter is made for someone who requested it for me… Enjoy~**

* * *

Queen Clarion sat on her bed **(AN: I surely don't know if fairies have beds, but well this is fanfic, everything could happen)**, her hands folded on her lap and her eyes were fixed to them, but her mind was somewhere else. She was remembering those happy times she has with Milori and Aurora, the little fairy was only a few months old back there…

_~Flashback~_

_"She's so beautiful, Clarion…" Milori's voice was younger and so gentle when he whispered to Clarion's ear._

_Clarion could only nod as happy tears streamed down through her cheeks. She was holding a tiny bundle in her embrace, inside there was a little newborn fairy who was staring at her with the exactly similar deep icy blue eyes. The baby girl has tiny yet full lips, Milori's nose, pointy ears, and light honey-brown colored locks nested on her round head. On her back located a pair of wings like Clarion's but they were smaller and white as snow colored._

_"Aurora…" Clarion declared and kissed her baby's forehead,_

_Milori smiled, "Aurora, beautiful name… Aurora the sunset fairy…"_

_~O~_

_Clarion was rocking and cradling her two months old Aurora in her embrace. She was always wearing a tick and warm coat so that her wings won't be broken, but Aurora herself never being harm by the cold weather because she was half winter, and Clarion loved to hug her daughter because Aurora also project warmth from her body, the talent she has because she was also half warm fairy._

_Then Milori came and hugged Clarion from behind. He kissed her cheek and then he rubbed Aurora's cheek with his finger. "So beautiful…"_

_"I know." Clarion told him softly, "And she's our daughter…"_

_"Our perfect daughter." Milori added and kissed Clarion on her lips tenderly…_

_~End of Flashback~_

Clarion blinked a couple times as she came back to the present to shake off the sudden flashback she received. She knew that every perfect moment never last forever, it would fade away as the time move on. She always knew, because she experienced it herself…

_~New Flashback~_

_"You sure this will work?" Clarion asked her husband,_

_"We have to try; Aurora will also do it when she grows older."_

_"But risking your life? What if your wings broke? If it happens, you can't fly for your entire life, for there is no cure for broken wings."_

_"We must try, Clarion. I wouldn't mind if I can't fly for my entire life, but I don't want our daughter experience it."_

_"We can test this later…"_

_"But the fairies in Pixie Hollow began to question your long time absence. We can't delay this again. And you need to get to the warm side…"_

_"You don't have to come, I'll bring Aurora to the warm side, you can watch from here, from the Winter Woods where I know you would be safe…"_

_"I don't want to be separated from you and Aurora, not even for a brief time. I will come."_

_Clarion sighed in defeated, "But promise me you will tell if you feeling too warm."_

_Milori took Clarion's hands in his and kissed each of her knuckles. "I promise."_

_~O~_

_Clarion and Milori stood on the border, they only need to get a few steps again and they would be in autumn season. Clarion hugged the four months old Aurora close to her embrace as she took a deep breath._

_Then both Clarion and Milori slowly walked step-by-step to the autumn season. When they entered the warm side, Aurora's wings began to change it's color to golden like Clarion's._

_Lord Milori tensed beside Clarion for the warmth has touched his skin while Clarion breathed in relief when she finally went to the warm side again._

_Clarion took off her coat and her golden wings finally broke free, the Queen flew in the air happily while still cradling the laughing Aurora. Milori couldn't fight the urge to fly with his family, so he spread his wings and flew in the air, joining his family._

_Suddenly the Lord of winter fell to the ground, Clarion gasped and raced toward him. Milori grunted in pain on the ground, Aurora's laughter was nowhere to be heard anymore._

_"Milori! What happened?!" Clarion asked, panic._

_Lord Milori sat up carefully, Clarion gasped when she saw the horror of what happened. Milori's right wing was broken, it was snapped. "Milori, your wing!"_

_"I can't feel my wing…" he grunted and turned his head to see the damage of his wing. When he saw that his wing was already broken he could do nothing but sighed. "It broke, Clarion."_

_Clarion cried but then helped Milori to stand up and led him to Winter Woods, but she stayed in autumn season because she wasn't wearing her coat to protect her wings. "What we do now?"_

_Milori shook his head, "We can't do anything, Clarion, for my wing is already broken."_

_Clarion struggled to not cry harder, she didn't want to scare her daughter. "We must do something, anything!"_

_"Take Aurora with you, she shall live with you until she grows up."_

_"But…"_

_"Clarion, you must do it, for Aurora."_

_"What about you?"_

_"We will hide our relationship, for no one will know our marriage, even Aurora." He told her the last part sadly,_

_"And if somebody also broke their wing?"_

_"You shall make a rule for no one can cross the border, not even us."_

_"But we'll miss you!" Clarion cried,_

_"This is for the best, Clarion. Now leave before someone sees you here."_

_"And what about Aurora? What should I tell them?"_

_"Tell them that you made her from your blood and flesh, but only yours. For a Queen has right to do so."_

_Clarion swept her tears and nodded, she knew that her husband know everything. They shared one last kiss before they both said goodbye and left to live on their own…_

_~End of Flashback~_

A soft knock on the door brought Clarion back to the present once again. She swept her eyes for there were tears on her blue orbs. After composing herself she took a deep breath and stood up. "Come in."

The door opened slowly, then a water-talent fairy peeked in. "Queen Clarion?"

"Yes Silvermist?"

"I'm afraid I might have a bad news."

"What is it?"

"It's about Princess Aurora," there was a pause before Silvermist continued. "I'm afraid she ran away… again."

**Oh cliff hanger! Reviews if you want to know where Princess Aurora has ran away! And can you guess where the princess has run away?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guys, I LOVE your reviews!**

Ministers of each season flew toward where Queen Clarion was waiting for them.

"What do you think is Queen Clarion wanted to make such an urgent meeting?" Minister of spring asked,

"I heard that Princess Aurora has run away again." Minister of winter said,

"Run away again?! Oh my, that one rebellious teenager needed someone to nail her wings to the wall." Minister of summer exclaimed,

"If Queen Clarion heard what you just said, she would be mad." Minister of autumn warned, "Now we must not suspect anything until Queen Clarion tell us what is really happening."

They went in to found Queen Clarion was waiting for them inside.

"Yes, Ministers, your guessing were right, Aurora has run away again." She spoke, "Though I don't want to nail her wings to the wall." She eyed the Minister of summer,

"I… I'm so sorry my Queen." Minister of summer said,

"That's okay, just please don't do it literally, it could break her wings." Clarion told softly, "Now I called this urgent meeting because I've been sending fairies to seek for her but no luck. Can you please seek for her in Pixie Hollow once again? I don't know if Aurora would be brave enough to travel far from Pixie Hollow."

"But if she really did?" Minister of winter asked, "Should we search the area around too?"

Clarion glanced through the window before focused her attention back to the Ministers. "I do not know. I hope that she won't. But if we really didn't find her anywhere, I will send search party to travel around Never Land. We must find her, we must find my daughter."

* * *

**Back to Aurora's POV!**

I hate every single thing I experienced a few days back! I hate Mother's stupid and irrational rules! I hate being controlled to be a 'proper princess'! I hate when nobody believe in me when I said that my wings were fine! I hate to be banned to go to Winter Woods! Argh! I wanted to scream as loud as I can just to ease all of these!

I flew straight to Winter Woods, not caring if anyone ever spotted me. When I crossed the border my wings turned white and my hair frost again. I kept my wings to bring me as fast as they can to the only fairy that still welcomed me here, Dewey or The Keeper.

"Dewey!"

The Keeper turned around to me, "Oh, Aurora! What are you doing here? I heard the Queen-"

"Forbid me to come back, I know. I just hate being there! I want to live here! I can help you write your books! I will do ANYTHING so I can live here! Please, Dewey, please."

"B-but… you can't."

"Why?!" I whined,

"Queen's rules…"

"Oh I don't care about her rules! I'm breaking them anyway! I can hide every time somebody is sent here to find me! Please, Dewey…"

"Lord Milori…"

"What's the problem?"

"He will know, no matter how, Princess. Lord Milori always knew. He will order me to send you back."

I looked down and sobbed. Even Dewey didn't allow me to stay!

"But he didn't tell when."

I looked up, "So I can stay here for a while?"

"Just one day."

I squealed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Dewey! You're the best!"

He chuckled and let go off me. "Now, now, whiny Princess, go have some fun."

I nodded happily and floated in the air. "Thanks Dewey!" I said once more before took off…

* * *

**Switch to third person POV again!**

Lord Milori landed his owl near the border before jumped off; Queen Clarion was waiting for him in autumn season. "Queen Clarion, what is it?"

"Aurora, she ran away again." Clarion looked to Milori with pleading look. "I'm… I'm so sorry I can't watch over her, Milori." Tears were threatening to fell from Clarion's eyes.

Milori extended his hand toward Clarion and wiped her tears away. "Shush, I will find her. She must be in Winter Woods, I will find her and get her back to you, I promise."

"She… she was mad at me, Milori. I can't be a good Mother for her."

"Clarion, don't say that! You're a great Mother, Aurora just… having some troubles."

"It's in her nature. She born in Winter Woods and she's also part of you, Winter Woods must be attracted her and she might missed being in cold again. It's been years."

Milori was really wanted to pull Clarion into a hug, but he knew neither of them could cross the border. "She loved you, Clarion, no matter what."

Clarion gazed straight to Milori's brown eyes. "I hope you were right."

Milori smiled and nodded, "I will search her now. I see you soon."

* * *

Milori spotted Aurora sitting on an edge of a cliff. Her white monarch wings flapped slowly like a butterfly while she gazed far to the mountains that covered by snow. Her face was full of confusion and sadness. Milori didn't have a heart to shoo that girl again from her birth place, he just couldn't. Instead he approached her and quietly sat beside her, but she didn't even turn to him.

"You gonna take me home again, aren't you?" Aurora asked before Milori could even find a word to say to her. Her tone was soft and most likely she didn't care if he would bring her back to warm season.

"Yes." Milori said half-heartly, Aurora sighed. "But not now." He added,

Aurora raised her brow and turned to Milori. "What…?"

"I know how much you wanted to have a free will on where you will go. I understand that, Aurora. Actually I would love to greet you in Winter Woods, it just… you have to think about your Mother, she was worried about you."

Aurora chewed her lower lip, something she did when she was confused to say something. "I… I do think about her, Lord Milori. I know she was sad and worried, but she just make those stupid and irrational rules! I hate when she forbid me about something I look forward to!"

"She was just trying to watch over you and to be a good Mother…"

"But I don't want her to make those rules!"

Milori took Aurora's chin with his finger and made her looked to his face. "Listen to me, Queen Clarion is trying to do everything she can to protect you."

"But…"

"No buts, Aurora. Now go back to her, she was very worried about you. You don't want to see your mother cry, am I right?"

Aurora nodded slowly, "Can I come back?"

"If you tell your mother first."

"What if she didn't let me?"

"Then you can push her to let you, just don't too hard. If she really says that you can't, then don't run away again. I'm sure that she loved you and would do anything for your safety, maybe sometimes she will let you to come back."

Aurora pouted but then nodded. She stood up and grinned to the Lord of winter. "Thanks Lord Milori."

Milori nodded and gave a small smile to her. "You welcome."

**So how is it? Milori at least have some time to talk with his daughter... Reviews for more!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Guys, sorry for the long Update, it was hard to finish my story while I don't have any idea, but now it's on! So, R&R!**

Aurora was flying back toward the autumn season when her eyes caught something. She turned around and went to check it. It was a house made from a log; there were a couple of windows and a door. But it seemed that the house already being left for years.

The Princess' curiosity took control and she carefully walked into the house. In the inside it was very cozy. There was a couch, a rocking chair, a bed, and a crib next to a window. She went to the crib; little crafted ices hung above the crib with shapes were butterflies, owls, and the other animals.

Aurora carefully reached to the owl shaped ice and then the vision hit her. It was a blur and made her mind hurt. A couple was staring at her, she couldn't catch any faces but she knew the couple loved her, or whoever they were staring at.

_"Aurora…"_

"Aurora?"

"Aurora!" Milori's voice called her.

The winter lord found the princess kneeling beside the crib, clutching the banister for her dear life while the other hand pressed to the side of her head and gripped her hair.

Milori ran toward her and pulled her into his embrace and cradled her like a child. "Aurora? Aurora, what is it? What are you doing here?"

Aurora turned to him slowly; tears began to form in her deep icy blue eyes. "Lord Milori?"

"Yes, Aurora, I'm here."

Aurora threw her arms around Milori's neck and cried on his shoulder. "Lord Milori, I don't know what that was! I'm so scared!"

Milori rubbed her back to soothe her. "Shush… don't worry Aurora, you're safe now. What is it? What are you doing here?"

"I… I spotted this house in my way home, I just… I just wanted to check. T-then when I t-touched the owl t-the vision hit me…"

"What vision?"

"I don't know… A couple, they were… they were staring at me, or whoever it was I don't know. I-I can't catch any face, it was too blurry, b-but I just knew t-that they loved each other and t-the person they were staring at."

Milori must try to keep his face straight, he knew exactly what vision Aurora just got, it was the vision when she was a little, long before he even broke his wing. "Aurora, I will take you back home, yes? You need to rest."

Aurora nodded. Milori then lifted the girl in his embrace. Aurora curled her arms around Milori's neck for support while she buried her face on his shoulder, yes she was exhausted. The winter lord brought the princess to the border while he let her fell asleep…

* * *

"Aurora!" Queen Clarion exclaimed as she saw Lord Milori holding the sleeping Aurora in his embrace. The Queen quickly ran toward the border but stopped when she was near where winter touched autumn, like always.

"She's alright, just too exhausted so she fell asleep." Milori informed and carefully passed the sleeping princess to a male fairy, obviously the Queen's guard.

"Escort her to her room, please." Clarion said, "Fiona, you come with him and then watch the princess, in case she woke up."

"Yes, my queen." The fairy named Fiona said and followed the male fairy.

"Leave us, Lord Milori and I need some time to speak, in private."

The fairies nodded and left. When she was sure no one was there, Clarion turned to Milori. "Thank you." She whispered, "I don't know how I would find her without you." She sobbed,

Milori smiled and nodded, "She's heavier than I remembered."

Clarion gave a weak laugh, "It's been years." She said and wiped her tears away.

"Clarion," Milori's tone was serious now, "She found the house."

Clarion gasped and went pale. "D-did she know?"

"I'm not sure. She said she has a vision about her childhood, of course she didn't realize it was _her _childhood."

"Oh Aurora… What are we going to do?"

"Keep her in the dark, she must not know about this."

"She will have questions running inside her head, how I should answer her?"

"Clarion, you should lie to her; make her believe on your words. It's for her best."

Clarion nodded slowly, "I… I should check her now, good bye Milori."

"Good bye, Clarion."


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the very long Update. It's getting harder to write and getting the idea, hopefully none of you will push me to the river and made my wings soaking wet... R&R!**

**Fast forward to when Tinkerbell's machine made Pixie Hollow frozen.**

**Aurora's POV**

Is it me or the temperature here was sinking down? Well I didn't particularly affected by it but my Mother and the other… their wings would be freezing.

I flew toward my Mother who was talking with the Ministers. When I arrived everybody gasped, "What?" I questioned,

"Your wings!"

I looked back at my wings, the edges slowly turning to white, right the temperature getting colder.

"TINKERBELL!" I exclaimed and then flew to the border, I was sure her machine has something to do with this…

* * *

Oh yeah, my thought was right, Tinkerbell's 'snow maker' got stuck and now producing huge amount of snow to the warm seasons in Pixie Hollow. Like some kind of temperature checker, my wings getting white along with the cold.

My Mother shivered because of the cold and tried to warm herself.

"Mother…"

She shook her head, "I'm alright Aurora."

I touched her upper arm and sent wave of warmth to her, one of my talents. She smiled at me and rubbed my hand that placed on her arm. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Mother."

Finally Clank, Bobble, Tink, Fawn, Vidia, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Silvermist succeed to move the machine. Tink happily said that it finished and they cheered.

"Uh, I don't think its finish yet." Vidia said while her eyes lock to something.

I turned around and gulped as a HUGE cold tornado quickly making the trees in autumn season froze.

"The Pixie Dust Tree!" Tinkerbell exclaimed,

It took me a second to understand what she meant. "Oh god."

We all flew to the Pixie Dust Tree, the weather getting colder and my wings were completely white as snow right now. We tried to cover the tree with blankets but the wind was too strong. Then another crazy idea crossed my mind, I quickly flew to Winter Woods, hopefully he would help me…


	8. Attention!

**Attention for dear readers!**

**Unfortunately my laptop have some problems so I can't publish the 8th chapter. But I pomised, once the laptop 'recover' I'll publish my next chapter. I wrote this note with my phone.**

**Thanks for waiting! I love you all and Aurora will come back soon with the other fairies of Pixie Hollow!**


	9. Chapter 7

"Lord Milori! I need your help!"

The Winter Woods approached me, "What is it Aurora?"

"The Pixie Dust Tree is in grave danger! You must help me, Lord Milori, please!"

"What's wrong?"

"Tinkerbell's snow maker made a HUGE tornado-like cold weather! It made everything frozen and dead! If we late to save the Pixie Dust Tree then no fairies in Pixie Hollow can fly again!"

He gasped, "And your idea is…?"

"Frost the tree. Frost made a soft blanket like thing around the tree and can keep it alive! Lord Milori I need your help and the other frosting talent fairies!"

"Alright, come Aurora." He gripped my wrist and dragged me all the way.

"Where are we going?!"

"We're going to call for all frosting talent fairies."

"I'll fly back to my Mother then."

"No, you'll come with me." he turned to me and he gazed me with a weird mischievous eyes. "Have you tried to ride an owl?"

* * *

"AAAA! NO LET ME DOWN!" I shrieked hysterically as I gripped Lord Milori's clothes tightly, I just found out that I hate plus scared flying with an owl!

"We almost there, just hand on!"

"NO! I WANT TO FLY BY MYSELF! I CAN USE MY WINGS! PLEASE, LET ME DOWN!"

But the Winter Lord only chuckled and didn't even slow his speed down. I gripped the side of his clothes and buried my face on his back. "I'll kill you after this…" I mumbled against his back.

He laughed, "You wouldn't even remember it."

"Your face will remind me."

* * *

"Mom!" I screamed as I saw a glimpse of a golden fairy at the tree. "Help!"

She turned around, taken aback by so many winter fairies I brought or maybe on how I gripped on Lord Milori's clothes with a scared look.

The frosting talents fairies started to frost the tree, some also went to the other seasons, doing what their Lord said them to.

"Put off your gloves." Lord Milori whispered to me,

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I put off my gloves like he said to me. "Then?"

"Touch the leaves when we pass them." he said and brought the owl toward the tree.

"For what?!"

"Find your will with your instinct, Aurora! Believe in yourself!"

_Find my will, find my will… C'mon! _As we passed the leaves I touched them, once they have a contact with my fingertips they frost. I shrieked in shocked, "I DON'T KNOW I COULD DO THAT!"

I didn't know if it was me or Lord Milori really smiled slightly for a second before turned into his usual expression. "Yes, you could do that. That's why cold weather didn't affect you."

"COOL!"

I kept frosting the tree with Lord Milori, which was fun actually. When we finished he landed the owl on the tree, I quickly jumped off with still dizzy head. Mother came and held me by my upper arms to preventing me to fell unconscious. "Grab a blanket then go with the other, Aurora."

"No, I'm fine… Just a little bit dizzy. I can help, I frost things Mother."

I didn't know if it was real or the dizziness but I saw Mother glanced to Lord Milori before turned to me again. "You sure you would be okay?"

I nodded and blinked a couple times to erase the dark spots on my vision. "Yep, I'll be fine…"

"Aurora…"

"I'll take care of her, Queen Clarion. I can assure you, she will be fine." Lord Milori cut in,

Mother looked up to him but then nodded. "Aurora, stay beside Lord Milori, yes?"

I nodded and gave a smile to her. "Yes Mother, of course…" I flew or float whatever you called it toward the other winter fairies, the cold weather crept in such a fast time.

Lord Milori came beside me, patted my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile to me. I smiled back and gripped his upper arm with both my hands as the cold came under my feet. The Pixie Dust Tree was completely frozen, my white wings flapped slowly like a butterfly but not causing me to fly.

"Is it… over? Lord Milori?" my voice was barely audible,

"Shush… don't worry Aurora."

The other warm fairies came out from their hiding place, still wearing the blankets.

"Aurora, would you help me?" Lord Milori whispered to my ear,

I nodded, "Of course."

"It's almost Sunset; bring the warmth to the Tree so that the ice will melt."

I nodded again and flew to the sky with every last bit of my flying skill. I controlled the warmth of Sunset, something I enjoyed by the way, to the Pixie Dust Tree, I could feel the tree getting warmer but then I removed the warmth again so that the Winter fairies wings won't be broken because too warm.

I flew back just in time when Pixie Dust came flowing again from the tree, everyone cheers and flew happily, me? I joined them of course! Tinkerbell broke her wing but then healed again because of certain bond with her sister Periwinkle, and we all happily cheers once again!

I turned to my Mother who was standing quietly with Lord Milori and… EWWW! They just freaking KISSED!

"EWWW! Mother!"

She turned to me and blushed while Lord Milori curled his arm around her waist.

"Hey! Don't touch my Mother!"

Mother sighed, "Aurora, dear… We have something to tell you."

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Come with us." Lord Milori extended his hand toward me.

After seeing your Mother freaking kissed with the Lord of Winter I didn't think you can see them in usual way anymore. "You two won't kissed again, right?" I carefully asked,

They both shook their heads, Lord Milori's hand still waiting for me. Hesitantly, I accepted his hand and followed them to more private place…

**Reviews for more and sorry for the delay!**


	10. Chapter 8

"Sit down, please…" Mother nodded to a chair.

I sat there while they sat on a couch across me. I waited them to speak; I knew we all were nervous.

"Aurora," Mother started, "Lord Milori and I are…" she bit her lip and turned to the winter guy beside her, clearly wanting him to continue for her.

"… Married." Lord Milori breathed after a moment.

I coughed and my eyes grew wide. "You two WHAT?!" I glared at them, "Since when?!"

They exchanged nervous looks, it was like that I was the mature one and they were the teens here. "Years ago…" Lord Milori said,

"And you're our daughter…" Mother said,

"Huh? Did my ears go wrong? Did you just say '_our _daughter'?" I asked, "I must be wrong… silly me."

Mother shook her head, "No, your ears are fine. Yes, I said _our _as in Milori and I."

I glared at Lord Milori, "You're my FATHER?!"

He nodded, "Aurora…"

"Don't Aurora me!" I snapped and stood up furiously. "How could you not giving any clue to me after all these years?!" I began pacing in front of them, "Is that so hard to just say it to me? No! 'Aurora, Lord Milori is your Father but please kept it secret.'" I mimicked my Mother's tone perfectly, "You two don't believe me on keeping one secret?! Mother you once said that family made by believing in each other! But you don't believe me with ONE secret!"

"Aurora, please… Sit down for a minute so we can explain it to you…"

I glared at my Mother, "No!"

Lord Milori stood up and gripped my wrists. "Listen to your Mother, Aurora."

"In your dream!" I hissed,

He raised his hand and aimed at my cheek, I shut my eyes close but no pain came. I opened my eyes and saw that his hand stopped midway.

"What? Go on, slap me! Oh right, I forgot! You too coward to tell your daughter that you're her father! Of course you won't dare to slap a rebellious teenager!"

Lord Milori and I glared at each other, daring each other to move.

"Stop!" Mother screamed,

I turned to her, noticing tears began to form in her eyes. Even how much I angry at her, I can't hate her. She always there for me, she made me laugh when I cry, soothing me when I got nightmares. I regretted it to cause my Mother cried. I let my wrists go and went to her. "Mother… I'm so sorry, please don't cry…"

She caressed my locks gently, "No, no, silly me to cry in front of you…"

I turned to Lord Milori again, "Do you swear that you won't make my Mother cried?"

He nodded, "I swear."

I smiled, "Then you pass to be my Father. But if I see Mother cried because of you then I shall throw you as a snack for some eagles."

"Aurora!" Mother scolded and smacked my arm lightly.

I snickered, "Kidding!"

* * *

So yeah, after that the snow maker accident the life in Pixie Hollow got better. My life is perfect. My Mother and Father finally came back together, giving me a family. Mother let me go to Winter Woods since there was no use to make me stay away anymore. Warm fairies that wanna pass the border is allowed because we found out frost also keeping their wings from harm. I lived at both warm and winter seasons, being a Princess of Pixie Hollow.

So I don't think I need anything more in my life, everything just fall perfectly. Not to mention me meeting one certain Sparrow man… oh cursed me! I won't tell you about him *winks*. Anyway, since I got nothing else to share…

**~The End~**

**I'm planning on publishing a One-Shot *Warning, spoilers!* about Queen Clarion finding Aurora's diary. If I publish it, would you guys read it?**


End file.
